This invention relates to a work management apparatus, a picking carriage, a work performance collection system, a rework measurement system, a workability management system, a rework measurement measuring method, a work performance collection method, a workability management method and a workability management program.
To collect work performances, it has been customary in the past to input a work start and a work end from a terminal or a wireless handy terminal of a work performance collection system. According to this method, however, a worker must interrupt an assembly work so as to input work performances, and the drop of assembly efficiency and the increase of a burden to the worker are unavoidable.
As one of the methods of specifying a work time as a kind of information of the work performances, an invention of a method is known (for example, JP-A-2005-182656 (paragraphs 0023 to 0034, FIG. 1)). According to this method, a worker specification ID tag carried by a worker is read by an ID tag reader and a work object article specification ID tag for specifying a work object article is also by the ID tag reader, and after information for specifying a work area is added to the information thus read, this information is transmitted to a performance management CPU. Furthermore, information about a work time of work installation installed in each work area is transmitted by a work installation controller to the performance management CPU and the work time is specified.
When a performance cost of a production process is generally measured, the number of man-hours involved in the production can be calculated by conducting progress management of working (direction) and collecting work performances. However, there are practically a large number of cases where the number of man-hours is grasped by a human system management method using paper, etc, as instrument without making sufficient IT investment depending on scales and business results of companies.
To calculate a loss cost of each production process, a loss cost analysis system of a production process has been devised (for example, JP-A-2003-162310, paragraphs 0013 to 0040, FIG. 1). This system sets “production loss definition parameter” representing the relations between a performance cost of each production process and production performance information and between various losses and the loss cost and automatically calculates how much loss cost occurs in the performance cost on the basis of the production loss definition parameter.
To conduct work performance collection, an ordinary method that has been employed in the past inputs a work start and a work end from a terminal or a wireless handy terminal of a work performance collection system. However, this method involves the problem that the worker must interrupt an assembly work to input the work performances, and the drop of assembly efficiency and the increase of a burden to the worker are unavoidable.
A method of specifying a work time as information of the work performances is known (for example, JP-A-2005-182656 (paragraphs 0023 to 0034, FIG. 1)). According to this method, a worker specification IC tag carried by a worker is read by an IC tag reading apparatus and a work object article specification IC tag for specifying a work object article is also by the IC tag reading apparatus, and after information for specifying a work area is added to the information read, this information is transmitted to a performance management CPU. Furthermore, information about a work time of work installation installed in each work area is transmitted by a work installation controller to the performance management CPU and the work time is specified.
When articles are produced or processed (hereinafter called “production”), attempts have been made so far to manage traceability information of components mounted to the produced articles or processed articles (hereinafter called “products”) in such a fashion as to correspond to identification information of the products, to look up the traceability information on the basis of the identification information stored in an IC tag attached to the product when any trouble occurs in the products and to clarify when and where the products are produced (for example, JP-A-2005-35327 (paragraphs 0015 to 0016, FIGS. 1 and 2).
A so-called “mass production system” for mass producing products at once has to this date been employed widely. The mass production system is effective for reducing the cost per unit number of products but is not free from the problem that when the number of sales is smaller than the number expected, a large number of products will be kept as dead stock in the warehouse and that discovery and elimination of various wastes (such as variance of the work time per each process) occurring in a plurality of process steps cannot be made.
Recently, a so-called “JIT (Just In Time) production system” that provides a necessary number of necessary products to necessary places has become more and more popular. According to this JIT production system, the problem of a large number of products in stock does not occur. However, because the JIT production system has lower production efficiency than the mass production system, it is necessary to eliminate various wastes in production and to raise production efficiency.
A technology for managing a work time has been disclosed in JP-A-2005-182656, for example. According to this technology, a worker specification ID tag carried by a worker and a work object specification ID tag for specifying a work object article are read by an ID tag reader, and the information so read, information for specifying a work area and operation information of work installation of the work area are transmitted to a work performance management CPU for the management of the work time.
When work management is made, a work start and a work end are ordinarily inputted from a terminal or a wireless handy terminal of a work performance collection system.
As a method of specifying a work time as one of the factors of work management, a technology for managing the work time has been disclosed (for example, JP-A-2005-182656, (paragraphs 0023 to 0034, FIG. 1)). In this technology, a worker specification ID (identification) tag carried by a worker and a work object specification ID tag for specifying a work object article are read by an ID (IC (Integrated Circuit)) tag reader, and the information so read, information for specifying a work area and operation information of work installation of the work area are transmitted to a work performance management CPU for the management of the work time.